1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to high-voltage alternating current light-emitting diode (AC LED) structures, and more particularly, to a high-voltage AC LED structure for use in illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan utility model patent M393127 discloses an alternating current light-emitting diode device connected to an alternating current power. The alternating current light-emitting diode device essentially comprises four rectifying elements and connects to two pointing elements to thereby form an asymmetrical bridge circuit structure. The alternating current light-emitting diode device further comprises at least two light-emitting diode serial blocks connected to branch circuits of the asymmetrical bridge circuit structure, respectively, such that all or most of the light-emitting diodes of the alternating current light-emitting diode device emit light and thus are brightened up during the positive voltage half cycle and the negative voltage half cycle of an AC power source, thereby enhancing the efficiency of use of the AC power source by the alternating current light-emitting diode device.
Taiwan utility model patent M354294 discloses an alternating current light-emitting device comprising: an AC-AC transformer for converting a first AC voltage supplied by an AC Power source into a second AC voltage; an alternating current light-emitting diode module including a first set light-emitting diode die and a second set light-emitting diode die, wherein electrical conduction of the first set light-emitting diode die is rendered. ON for a first duration during a positive cycle of the second AC voltage, and electrical conduction of the second set light-emitting diode die is rendered ON for a second duration during a negative cycle of the second AC voltage; and a protective unit coupled to between the AC power source and the alternating current light-emitting diode module for providing overvoltage or overcurrent protection.
According to the aforesaid prior art, the light-emitting diodes employed are mostly ordinary diodes manufactured by an ordinary non-wafer level process, and are designed in accordance with the concept of unidirectional or rectifying circuits, or use an AC transformer to perform voltage transformation. With an AC transformer being bulky, the aforesaid method not only renders the whole device bulky too, but also renders the AC transformer power-consuming. Therefore, it is imperative to manufacture a high-voltage alternating current light-emitting diode (AC LED) structure that dispenses with an AC transformer and comprises light-emitting diodes, manufactured by a wafer level process so as to meet market needs.